The Billionaire Greaser Girl
by Shouten Kochou
Summary: Ashley is new in town and has money to blow, wait till she meets the gang they wont know what to think of her. Lets see what happens. ( I suck at summaries sorry)
1. Chapter Info

_Name: Ashley May Prescott_

_Age: 19_

_Looks: Long red hair (died) natural hair color is a dirty blond, Bright ice blue eyes, 5 feet 3 inches tall about 120 pounds but its mostly muscle. Has a very tan completion Curvy. Has 3 tattoos; one is a modified caduceus on her left shoulder, an eagle with dog tags for her brother on her right calf, and Mickey Mouse head on her left forearm _

_Birthday: May 2__nd__ 1946_

_Soc or Greaser: Technicaly due to money and upbringing she is a soc but lives and acts like a greaser._

_Family: Peggy Schultz-Green: Grandmother on mother's side – 78, lives in Canada, Billionaire former head nurse. Robert Green: Grandfather on mother's side- 73 deceased was a banker died from a heart attack. Nancy Mayfield- Prescott: Grandmother on father's side- 47 deceased also a former head nurse, died from pneumonia. Paul Prescott: Grandfather on father's side- 52 deceased was in the army and was an investor and a billionaire died from cholera. Elizabeth Green-Prescott: Mother- 47 deceased, was a head nurse, died from a fatal stab wound while on duty at work. Keith Prescott: Father- 55 deceased was a hospital administrator, was shot trying to stop a robbery. Matthew Prescott: Older brother- 23 deceased, joined the army when Ashley was 16, (he was 20 at the time), died in 1962 after being shot in nam._

_Likes: Helping people, Reading, Sunsets, Mickey Mouse, Dancing, Greasers cause most of them know how to treat other people, Swimming, Chocolate cake, Halloween, Sleep, Movies, Dogs, Coke, Rain, the Ocean, Cooking, Tattoos, Music, and boys because they have less drama._

_Dislikes: Mean people, Bullies, Cold weather, Spiders, Socs who thing they are better then everyone, Guys who beat up on girls, Slutty girls, The war, Having so much money, Drunk idiots, Deadbeat dads, Seeing good people hurt, Moving, and Girls cause they cause too much drama. _

_Bio: Ashley is a billionaire due to inheritance, it was originally given to her parents because most of her grandparents died before she was born it went to her parents but they were billionaires in there own right. Her parents moved her and her brother around a lot living in high-end houses in snobby neibor hoods that her and her brother hated. She was only 8 when her mother passed away from being stabbed at work by a dead patients family member and she was 13 when her father was shot trying to stop a robber from hurting a small child in a gas station. After her parents death she and Matthew went to live with there only living grandmother in Canada having only been 13 and 17 and inheriting billions they could not touch the money until they were 18 years old. She and Matthew were thick as thieves, and did everything together. He even thought her how to fight, throw knives, swear like a sailor and shoot guns. Her grandma Peggy thought them both how to cook and clean a house, cause even though they had the money to hire people to do that she wanted them to know it for themselves saying "Just because you have it doesn't mean you should use it, and just because you can doesn't mean you should" Ashley never cared about the money though just being happy she still had her brother and grandmother. After Matthew turned 18 he took his sister and moved to California, with their grandma's blessing for they both had distaste for the cold. Ashley is really smart she graduated high school at the age of 15, after that she went to collage and graduated with two degrees one in teaching and the other in nursing. She has been in many fights with her brother and always helped take care of his wounds afterwards. Before he left for the army he gave Ashley all of his guns and knifes so she would have something to remember him by, although she was sad to see him go she understood his reasons and wished him luck. She stayed behind in the small house he had bought to finish school with the blessings of her grandmother as long as she stayed out of trouble. _


	2. Chapter 1 Moving Day

Sitting on the cobble stone out front of my house at 5 am, (wearing this ashleys_moving_day/set?id=96808770 ) smoking a cig, there were 3 thing I knew, 1) I had to get out of this house because it had too many memories of my brother who died in nam about 2 years ago, and the fact that it was too big for me to keep up with seeing as it had 12 bedrooms and 5 ½ bathrooms. We never locked our doors cause we always let anyone who needed somewhere to lay low or just to get away for a bit stay as long as they needed. Now I didn't know where I would go but I knew for sure I would not be staying in California I have been here for the past 6 years since my brother bought it when he turned 18, I was 14. I had finished high school and went to collage out here and there wasn't anything left to do here. I also knew I was not going back to Canada where my only living Grandmother lived, now I had nothing against her but I absolutely hate cold whether and its like winter everyday up there so that was out. The only question was, were would I go and would my friends understand.

The 2nd thing I knew was where ever I went I would be ok I had more then enough money that I had inherited from my dead grandparents, my parents, and my brother. Even if I didn't have their money I would be ok because I had two very good degrees from collage one was in teaching and I mean come on every school needs a teacher like me cause I'm sure I would be the only one not to play favorites between the soces and the greasers, cause even though I am a soc when it comes to money I mostly live and act like a greaser witch confused the fuck out of Donny, Sam, and Sarah who were my only 3 friends that were still living and 6 days of the week they lived in my house. Donny and Sam are brothers and Sarah has been dating Sam for 5 years now. We met when my brother and I first moved here. Donny is 24 now and 6 ft 7in with dark brown hair that reached just to his ears, and with dark blue eyes he sure was a looker, I'm surprised he was still single. I would never date him though cause he is like an older brother to me. Sam is the complete opposite from Donny; he is 22 and stands at 5 ft 9in. He was a looker to with dark blond hair that came to the top of his neck and light blue eyes that looked lighter in the sunlight. Both of them are pretty buff too and are the leaders of the Slaughter gang, I know it's a weird thing to name your gang but Slaughter is their last name, and their nicknames are King Slaughter (Donny) and Joker Slaughter or just Joker (Sam). They are the top gang around here and nobody wants to mess with them. Sarah is a pretty little philly from New York. Standing at 5 ft 6in with long chestnut brown hair and pale green eyes, her nickname in the gang is Princess. I m not in the gang myself but all the boys that fallow Don and Sam call me Teach or Mom, mostly cause I help them with school work and show them different ways to do things or get out of trouble, and I take care of them. Don and Sam always call me Firefly and Sarah calls me Angel cause I'm nice to almost everyone I meet unless they piss me off. Anyway back on topic, curse my A.D.D. my other degree is in Nursing. The only reason I got this degree was to help my brother and our friends after they got into rumbles, or in random fights with the McAlgol gang on the other side of town. Sarah always helped so if she wanted to she could be certified with in a day, but she didn't want to be a nurse.

The third thing I knew was Sarah was 3 weeks pregnant and they would need a house. I already knew I was going to sell them my house for a very nice discounted price I just needed to have a realtor make it legal so it was in their name, but I would continue to pay the bills for it, I have already started painting the smaller room next to my master bedroom upstairs so they would have a baby room. I even bought lots of baby thing like a crib and all the nick knacks so they wouldn't have to worry about it. Now all Sarah had to do was tell Sam about it, I could already tell he would make a great dad cause he plans on proposing in a month so I wasn't worried about them too much. I just needed to figure out were I wanted to live next, I was thinking of going south maybe Texas or Oklahoma, I think I was just going to flip a coin to pick and let fate decide.

As I finished my cig I herd the front door behind me open, looking behind me I saw Sarah coming out as I threw my butt into the can by the door.

"Hey Sarah what are you doing up at this time of night shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked

"Hey Angel I couldn't sleep, I was laying with Sam and I got a whiff of his cologne and it made me want to up chuck. I think the morning sickness is starting up as well as the mood swings"

"I'm sorry to hear that Princess. Have you told him yet?"

"No I don't know how"

"Why don't you make him his favorite cake and write congrats on it and when he asks what for then just tell him"

"I like that idea, I think that's what I'll do, and I'll do it tomorrow cause he needs to know. But what are you doing out here though? She asked.

"Well I've been thinking, and I think its time for me to move, I can't stay here much more with all of the memory's of Matty, I just need a new start and before you say anything I am going to sell the house to you and Sam, that little room by my room that you liked so much well I kind of turned it in to a nursery so that you and Sam can have my room and it would be right next to the baby room and its already filled with baby stuff to, and this way they can turn it into a place for the gang too." I said shyly.

"Wow Ash I don't know what to say besides where are you going, and are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I'm sure, I think I'll be moving after you tell Sam tomorrow that way I can see his face" I said smirking.

"Ha you know you just want to see him faint, but if this is what you want to do I'll support you and say thanks you don't know how much it will mean to me and Sam to have a place ready and not have to worry about it for a while. So where are you going to go?"

"Well you can help with that" I said reaching into my pocket for a dime "Here flip this for me heads and I'll move to… hmm lets see now how abut Tulsa, Oklahoma, and tails I'll move to Dallas, Texas" I said.

"Ha you always picked the silliest ways to do things" she said with a laugh and flipped the coin up. As it flipped in to the air I wondered what fate would have for me would I be going to Dallas or Tulsa? Catching the coin in her hand and putting it on the back of her other hand slowly taking her hand away and looking down with a small smile and looking back at me she said "Well Miss Ashley I do declare you will give Tulsa a run for there money."

Chuckling softly I stood up and stretched, "I think you're right on that Sarah, but do you think they can handle me" I said with a sly grin.

She laughed and said " Ashley nobody can handle you unless you want them to or if you're not up to teasing them."

"Yea you're right on that one." I said with a smile.

"Well lets go in we have a lot to do tomorrow you need to pack and tell the boys what you are doing and I need to tell them they are going to be a daddy and uncle." She replied.

"Well I am already packed up I just need to tell them and sell you and Sam the house, and see there faces when you tell them, how about you go back to bed and I'll make Sam's favorite cake so you have that part done."

"Wow you sure don't waste any time do you Ash, how much you going to sell it to us for anyhow?"

"It's a surprise now go back to bed silly I'll make the cake now and load my car for later" I said with a smirk.

She nodded her hear and went back inside to go back to bed, while I went into the kitchen and made a death by chocolate cake for Sam and put congrats in bright white icing. Then I went up to my room and grabbed 3 bags of stuff and took it down to my green dodge charger and put it in the back. Running back upstairs I grabbed the last 4 of my bags and took them back down to the car. When I got back inside I saw that the time was 7:30 so I want to the phone and called a realtor telling him I was going to sell my house and I had a buyer and the I just needed him to come out to over see it at 10 that morning witch he was fine with. Going back into the kitchen I decided to make the boys their favorite breakfast to make it easier to tell them I was moving. While I was wisking I decided to call my grandmother and let her know that I was moving so she would know where I was. She was happy to hear form me and wished I would move back with her even though she knew I hated the cold and understood all the same why I was moving.

It was now 9:30 and the boys came down with Sarah.

"Hey Firefly what's with the big breakfast?" Asked Sam.

"Well guys there is no easy way to say this but I am moving today to Tulsa, Oklahoma, I just need to get away from all of the memories of Matty, It has nothing to do with you guys, I love you guys but this is something I have to do." I said in a hurry.

They just had looks of shock on their faces while Sarah had a small smile.

"So your saying we have to move out to?" asked Don

"Haha no silly boy I plan on selling it to Sam and Sarah, the realtor will be here by 10 so eat up." I replied

"Why are you selling it to them?" asked Don

"Well you will see in a minute, oh and Sam your favorite cake is on the counter," I said with a smile to Sarah.

"Oh goody I love cake," Sam said running to the counter. "Uh Ash why dose it say congrats?"

"Well that's for Sarah to say"

He turned to look at her confusion on his face.

"Well Sam it uh… says congrats cause… well cause your going to be a dad"

He looked at her then looked at me, then looked to Don and just kept looking at all of us for a couple minutes before his eyes rolled back into his head and fell to the floor passing out. Don and I burst out laughing so hard we fell out of our seat and on to the floor as Sarah ran to Sam on the floor. After I was done laughing I got up to the sink and got a glass of ice cold water and dumped it onto Sam while Don was still laughing as Sam sprang up with a big smile on his face before running out of the room and up the stairs. Sarah looked at me confused and I just smiled as he came running back in to the room with a small black box and got done on one knee in front of me and Sarah.

"I was going to do this next month on your birthday but now seems a better time to do it. Sarah you complete me in a way I never thought was possible and I love you like I have never loved anyone before so will you make me the happiest guy in the world and be my wife?" He said opening the box to show a small silver band with a line of 3 small green diamonds in a row.

Sarah looked shocked and just looked at me then back to Sam, with tears dusting her eyes she tackled him right there screaming "Yes you idiot, it took you long enough to ask me!" Making Don and me laugh.

"Now we know why the cake said congrats" chuckled Don.

"Yep I know all" I said with a smirk.

Just then the doorbell rang and I went to open the door to see the realtor standing there with a folder of papers.

"Hi I'm David Smith with Smith and Wilson realtors, I am looking for an Ashley Prescott," he said

"That's me please do come in" I led him in to the kitchen with the others.

"Guys this is Mr. Smith he is the realtor I was telling you about, Mr. Smith these are my friends, Donny and Sam Slaughter and Sarah Brown soon to be Mrs. Slaughter." I said with a smile.

"Its nice to meet you all, now I understand you wish to sell this house do you have a price in mind and who do you wish to sell it to." He inquired.

"Ah right down to business I like that, well I want to sell it to Sam and Sarah, but I want all of the bills for the taxes and whatnot to continue to come to me, I will call you tomorrow with my new address and as for price Sam how much money do you have right now in your wallet?" I said looking to them.

"That's fine with me Miss. I'll just need you to sign these 2 papers saying you want to continue to pay the taxes and bills" said Smith.

Looking in his wallet Sam counted his money and said "I have $150.00 right now in my wallet why" He said confused.

"Well my dear boys and girl I want to sell this house for $20.00 right now to Sam and Sarah."

The looks on all of their faces were freaking priceless if I had a camera right now I would so take a picture.

"Miss. Prescott are you sure I mean this house is at least worth $12,000 if not more."

"I am sure Mr. Smith you see this is sort of an early wedding and baby gift to the both of them, and I really don't need the money the only reason I am charging them anything is so they don't have to pay any gift taxes." Sam, Sarah, and Don were still shocked they hadn't said anything. The realtor recovered first.

"I see Miss. Prescott if that is what you want I will need you to sign and date these 4 pages here." Turning to Sam and Sarah he said, "I will need the two of you to sign and date these 10 pages here and give the payment for the house."

As we were signing the papers Don came up to me and said "Firefly are you sure you and to do this I mean we could get you more money or something you do have to do this."

"Look King I am doing this for you, Joker, and Princess because I love you guys and I know she loves this house, I am doing this cause you all need a home to call your own, plus now you have a house where the gang can meet instead of that crappy warehouse you guys meet up in, and they will have a place for their kid. And when have I ever cared about any money?"

He smiled and punched my shoulder lightly "Thanks Firefly you dig ok. No words can say how much this means to all of us, we will all miss you but I got to go tell the gang your leaving us and let them know about the new headquarters." And with that he walked out the door.

After we were all done signing papers, getting the $20.00 from Sam and giving Mr. Smith his check for selling the house and telling him I would call tomorrow with my new address I turned to Sam and Sarah wishing them well and promising to call when I can and to come visit sometimes. I gave them hugs and walked out to my car to start heading to Tulsa when I saw King and all 65 members of the Slaughter gang on the front lawn with small smiles. Making my way threw all of them saying our good bys and giving the youngest member of the gang 14 year old Matt the $20.00 I got from selling the house to Sam and Sarah, cause I knew his twin little sisters Rosie and Daisy were turning 5 in a matter of days and he didn't have the money to get them gifts. Saying one last big good by I got into my car waving and started to make my way to Tulsa.

"Well here I come Tulsa I hope you are ready for me" I said as I pulled onto the highway doing 75 in a 55 making my way to my new destination little did I know I would meet people there that would change my life in more ways then one, for the better.

Tune in next time for ch.2.…..


End file.
